A Long Yet Not Forgotten Friend
by shadrougeforever
Summary: After returning from a violent battle with Lance, Shadow discovers a very close friend named Rouge has been searching for him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**TROUBLE AT THE BAR**

That night Shadow decided to go to a bar. Once he stepped inside everyone just stopped doing what they doing and had their eyes on the black hedgehog that walked through the door. 'What the hell are they looking at?' Shadow walked towards the counter as the tough men still had their eyes fixed on him. Shadow had heard most of their comments about him, but he decided not to do anything about it.

"That's the guy that killed that Street Punk Lance", one said.

"I heard he's the toughest guy in Mobius", another said.

"He doesn't look that tough, but he sure looks evil."

"I bet yea I could pound the living shit out of him."

Shadow calmly sat on the stool patiently waiting for the bartender to come.

The bartender finally faced him trying to look friendly. The bartender was a grey rhinoceros with green eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah just give me a regular beer."

"Sure."

While he was getting the beer a female voice called out to Shadow, "Hey handsome, long time no see."

Shadow looked beside him and saw a black female bat wearing a long black dress with black mascara and red eyes. "Do I know you?"

The bat giggled, "Of course you know me. Don't you recognize me, Shadow? It's me Nails."

Shadow began to take another look at her, "Nails, you...changed..."

"Yeah you don't look too bad yourself."

Shadow decided to change the subject, "So how's your sister?"

"You mean Rouge? She's fine, she's just taking a little vacation. She won't be back for a long time."

The bartender set his drink on the counter.

Shadow began to drink it.

"Is it true?" Nails asked.

Shadow looked over to her, "What is?"

"Did you kill the leader of the Street Punks?"

Shadow set the glass of beer down, "Yes."

"How brave of you. You must be really strong."

Shadow smirked, "You think I'm strong huh?"

"I see that you act a lot different the last time I saw you. I still have that silly crush on you." She leaned over and slid her hand on his leg.

Shadow stared at her while she did it. He took her hand away from his leg, "I noticed."

Nails smiled at him and he smiled back.

Shadow then felt someone tap his shoulder. He quickly spun around and saw a biker pig that looked like he wanted to fight. Shadow saw the rest of his gang behind him, looking like they were trying to avoid the fight. "What do you want?"

The biker cracked his knuckles, "I heard you're pretty tough."

"If you want to put it that way."

"I want to fight you right here, right now."

Shadow seemed calm about the challenge, "You challenging me? Heh, what a joke."

The biker grabbed his black coat, "You got a smart mouth on you, you know that? Time to teach you a lesson. I'll show you tough." He raised his fist in the air ready to hit him.

"Don't touch me", Shadow took his hand and pushed the biker towards the other side of the room.

He hit the wall with his back hard. He quickly got up and took out a pocket knife, "You're gonna pay for that, hedgehog!" He ran towards him with the knife in a stabbing position. He tried to strike the knife at him, but Shadow had grabbed his wrist. "You think you're a real bad ass don't you?"

Shadow smirked and snapped his wrist causing the biker to drop his knife to the floor.

The biker yelled in pain as he fell on the floor holding his broken wrist.

Shadow stood from the stool and took his knife off the floor and stabbed it in the biker's neck.

The biker no longer yelled. He just lied there on the floor bleeding from his neck.

Shadow looked at the rest of the gang with an evil smile, "You wanna challenge me as well?"

"You're gonna pay for killing him!" One shouted. He took out a chain and swung it at Shadow.

Shadow held out his hand and caught the chain. He pulled on it and swung it at the wooden table. The biker was sent flying into the table breaking it.

Shadow faced the rest of them with a smile, "You're boring me to death."

Another biker decided to fight him, "I'll give you death!"

When he ran up to him, Shadow had his hand in his chest where his heart was. He took his heart out of his chest and squeezed it then the biker's heart bursted in his hand. Shadow dropped the heart on the floor with blood coming from his hand, "Anyone else?"

The rest of the bikers got scared and started to flee. They ran out the bar screaming.

Shadow then heard a gun clicking behind him. He knew it was the bartender, "Put the gun away, I'm no threat to you."

The bartender was shaking the shotgun in his hands, "You...killed them. What are you?"

Shadow turned his head and faced him, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. Don't worry I only kill those that intend to piss me off. Just put the gun down."

The bartender slowly lowered the gun as Shadow sat back down at the stool. He backed a way and secretly reached for his phone. He turned around and started to dial while Shadow was talking with Nails. He then heard ringing behind him. He heard Shadow answer in the phone he had.

"Detective Hedgehog here."

The bartender dropped the phone to the floor. He turned to face Shadow who was putting his cell phone away. "You work for the Chaotix!"

"Second in command actually."

The bartender felt like he was going to faint.

Shadow grabbed the bartender by his shirt, "Don't tell no one I was here got it? If you do, I'll have your blood on my hands instead of his." He pointed at the corpse of the biker that had his heart taken out.

The bartender nodded quickly, "I won't tell the cops, I swear!"

"You had better", Shadow pushed the bartender on the floor. He walked out the bar with the black bat following him.

Outside of the bar, Nails decided to say goodbye to Shadow. She placed her hand on his cheek, "I guess we should go our separate ways huh?"

"We should, by the way tell your sister I said hi."

Nails thought that Shadow had liked Rouge since he asked about her so much. "Sure I'll tell her", she said with disgust.

Shadow began to walk away.

"Shadow, wait."

Shadow turned to face her.

Nails walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She broke away before Shadow had the chance to. She smiled, "You thought you could get away without a goodbye kiss didn't you?"

Shadow was surprised with her kissing him. He didn't really enjoy the kiss, but he smiled anyway.

"Bye." Nails began to walk away leaving the black hedgehog deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A POSSIBLE RETURN**

The next day, Shadow had went to the Chaotix to meet the others. He was first greeted by Charmy, "Captain Shadow!" He shouted with excitement.

"What's up with you?"

"Come into the garage, I want you to see the new modifications that I added to the X-jet."

Shadow shrugged, "Sure why not."

When they got into the garage Shadow was prepared to see what Charmy had did to the plane. He faced Charmy, "Okay Charmy, lets see what you got."

Charmy jumped in the air, "Yay!" He took out a remote control from his pocket and pushed a button.

The plane that stood before them then started to change into a giant robot with a sword on its back.

Shadow's mouth hung open, "What the hell did you do to the X-jet!"

"Well I decided to make a fighting form in the plane in case of an emergency like Hao's robots tearing the city apart type of deal."

"Charmy."

"Yeah?"

"You watch too much TV."

"Shadow!" Vector called from the main lobby.

Shadow used his supersonic speed and ran up to Vector, "What is it?"

"There's just been a sudden shooting in the city can you go investigate?"

"Sure", he almost ran out the door until a purple cat called him back.

"Shadow."

Shadow spun around and faced her, "What?"

"I just want you to be careful. Don't let your anger control you."

Shadow sighed, "Yeah Ton, I know." He ran out the door.

When Shadow had gotten into the city, he immediately saw the culprit having a machine gun in his hands shooting everyone he saw. Shadow took out his handgun from his holster and pointed it in the back of the culprit, "Put your hands in the air, you're under arrest!"

The culprit stopped shooting and started to laugh, "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow...so bossy. I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

Shadow's grip around the gun tightened, "Who are you?"

"Shame on you, Shadow. You don't recognize my voice?"

"Turn around now!"

"As you wish", the shooter turned around exposing his identity.

Shadow's eyes widened, "It can't be..." He dropped his gun on ground.

Meanwhile at the Chaotix, Tonya was sitting at her desk worrying about Shadow, 'I hope Shadow is okay.' Someone then came through the door interrupting her thoughts. She looked over to the doorway and saw a stranger in a black cloak. She started to get nervous, "Who are you?"

The stranger said nothing and just walked with pace up to her desk.

Tonya thought the stranger was going to hurt her, "Vector!"

Back in the city, Shadow was still shocked about the face of the shooter, "No...it can't be. You're...dead."

The shooter turned out to be a grey fox with blue eyes and was wearing a blue vest with grey shorts and blue boots. He laughed, "Dead? As you stand before me I am clearly not dead."

"Lance...how did you come back? I used Chaos Spear and killed you."

Lance shook hi head, "That wasn't enough to get rid of me and you know that."

Shadow gritted his teeth, "You're lying! You're not the real Lance! You're a fake!"

The grey fox just smiled, "Refusing to believe the truth? Heh..." Lance quickly pointed the machine gun at him and started to shoot at him. When he thought he had him, he looked where he was and didn't see him, "What!" He then turned around and everything went black.

Back at the Chaotix, the rest of the gang had approached the stranger in black.

Vector pointed at the stranger, "Who are you?"

The stranger slowly took off the hood and reveled her face. She was a white bat that looked like she had gotten into a fight.

Everyone gasped.

"Please, you have to help me! I need him!"

"Need who?" Espio asked.

"I need Shadow the Hedgehog!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**BLOODY BATTLE**

Back in the city, Lance fell to the ground bleeding from his mouth.

Shadow stood in front of him glaring at the fox, "You fake bastard..."

Lance weakly got off the ground and faced Shadow with an evil smile, "I'm not fake. Believe it or not I'm the real deal."

Shadow took out a machete from his belt, "Shut up!" He ran towards him with it and when he was close enough he swung the machete at him, but Lance had unexpectedly caught the blade. "What?"

Lance pushed the blade away from him sending Shadow to the ground making him drop his weapon beside him.

Shadow stared into Lance's eyes, 'Something's wrong. He's a lot...stronger than the last time I encountered him. He's not the same Lance I knew I know it.'

Lance picked up the machete and pointed it at Shadow, "This is where it ends." He quickly sliced the point of the blade into Shadow's arm.

Shadow held his bleeding arm and screamed.

Back at the Chaotix, everyone was still confused about why the white bat needed Shadow.

"Why do you need Shadow?" Espio asked.

"He needs to help me defeat her", the white bat said sadly.

"Who?" Tonya asked.

The white bat turned, not wanting to face the group, "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

Vector crossed his arms, "I guess we shouldn't tell you where Shadow is."

"Then I'll wait."

Tonya didn't like the way she acted, 'I have a bad feeling about that woman.'

Back in the city, Shadow fell to the ground bleeding to death from the cuts Lance gave him with the machete.

Lance walked up to him and pointed the point of the blade at his forehead. He smiled, "Do you still think I'm a fake?"

Shadow looked up at the grey fox slowly, "I'll always believe I killed the real Lance no matter what. He'll never rise from the dead."

Lance took his foot and kicked Shadow to the side, "Have it your way, hedgehog."

Shadow felt like he couldn't get up because of his serious injuries. Every inch of his body was covered in his blood. He spotted his gun laying beside him. He decided to reach out for it while Lance was slowly approaching him. When Lance was close enough, Shadow grabbed the gun and pointed it at Lance's leg and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck into Lance's leg.

Lance fell to the ground yelling and holding his bleeding leg.

Shadow weakly stood from the ground and approached him with a face full of hatred. He once again pointed the gun at the fox.

Lance smirked, "Go on kill me, but I'll keep coming back for you. Haunting you for the rest of your life."

Shadow tightly had his grip around the gun and pulled the trigger many times. Eleven bullets came from the barrel of the gun and fired into Lance's body.

Lance had blood coming from his body as he fell on the ground not moving.

Shadow then walked away leaving Lance's dead body behind.

Later Shadow arrived at the Chaotix holding his bloody arm. He first had his sights on a white bat looking happy to see him. Shadow couldn't believe what he saw.

The white bat slowly walked up to him and stared in his red eyes.

"Rouge?" He said hoarsely. He then fell on the floor unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**EVIL SISTER**

Later at the Chaotix, Shadow woke up finding himself in a white sheeted bed in the recovery room with the white bat's hand on his. Tonya was leaning against the wall not looking very happy with the bat near Shadow. "Rouge? Is it really you?" He said weakly.

The white bat nodded with a smile, "It is."

Shadow slowly sat up with his sides still sore from the fight.

Rouge pushed him back on the bed, "Rest your body."

Shadow had to agree with her. He was feeling very weak. "Why are you here?"

Rouge looked over to the purple cat, "Leave us alone so I can talk to him."

Tonya crossed her arms and glared at the bat, "No way! You're probably here to kill him while he's down. I'm not falling for it."

"Why you..."

"Tonya, go", Shadow had said.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes just go."

Tonya sighed and left the room leaving the two alone.

After when Tonya left Rouge had her attention on Shadow, "It's been awhile huh?"

Shadow nodded slightly, "Yeah ever since the whole Nack thing."

"What happened to you?"

"I was caught in a battle between an old enemy. Wanna tell me the reason why you're here? I thought you were on vacation like your sister said."

Rouge's eyes widened, "You saw Nails?"

Shadow nodded.

"When was that?"

"Last night at the bar. She even kissed me." As he said that, it reminded him the feel of her lips on his.

Rouge was full of rage, "What a witch!"

"Why did she lie to me about you?"

"Because she wanted to kill me."

"Why?"

Rouge sighed, "Maybe I should start from the beginning..."

FLASHBACK

It was dark night at Rouge's house. Rouge was sitting on her couch thinking about what Nails was doing ever since that morning. 'Nails told me not to disturb her today, but I want to know if she's okay.' Rouge decided to go up to the attic to check on her. When she got up to the attic she saw a lot of books stacked on each other and saw Nails sitting on the floor reading one of the books. She slowly walked up to her.

Nails could still hear her footsteps approaching her, "What do you want, sis?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

Nails closed the book she was reading and faced her, "I'm fine."

Rouge picked up one of the books from the floor and glanced at the cover, "What are you reading anyway?" She stopped glancing when she saw the word 'witchcraft' within the title of the book. Her eyes widened. She looked over to Nails, "You're studying witchcraft?"

Nails stood from the floor and nodded, "I thought I should become strong like Shadow and try protecting myself for once."

Rouge was confused and didn't like Nails studying witchcraft, "Are you doing this for Shadow or for yourself?"

"For Shadow of course. He's so sexy."

Rouge was a little jealous of Nails' crush on Shadow, "I can't believe you, Nails! How could you! This is wrong! This is black arts! It's evil! You can't study this!"

Nails took the book away from her, "Who says I can't?"

"Nails, please don't do this."

"You see this is why I didn't tell you about this before. I knew you were going to go crazy on me."

"Crazy? You're the one that's crazy."

"Come on Rouge, this is a big step for us. We can have total power over anyone. We can make them do anything just as we command."

Rouge made a cold stare at her, "No thanks."

"Sis...hey I'll show you what I learned so far." She clasped her hands together and a black light came from her hands.

Rouge was blinded by the light a little. When the light disappeared, she looked over to Nails no longer dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She now had on a long black dress, black mascara, long black gloves, and long black boots. She had a long yellow staff in her hands.

Rouge gasped, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Ever since Shadow left."

Rouge took out her cell phone, "That was two years ago! That's it I'm calling Shadow." When she started to dial, her phone all of a sudden broke into pieces in her hands. She looked over to Nails afraid of her new power. She clenched her fists, "You witch!" She ran over to her and tried to hit her, but Nails moved making her miss. As Rouge missed, Nails punched her in the back.

Rouge fell on the floor, but got up quick, "This must stop, Nails!"

Nails smirked, "I don't think so." Her red eyes glowed.

A huge cut then appeared in Rouge's back. She screamed and fell on the floor with a ton of blood coming from her back. She looked up at her sister sadly, "Nails..."

The black bat made an evil smile. She took her yellow staff and changed it into a spear with a very sharp point. While Rouge was laying on the floor, Nails struck the spear in her left wing.

Rouge yelled and cried in pain.

Nails slowly took the spear out of her wing and started to leave the room. She looked back at her sister crying, "Later, sis."

After when she left Rouge yelled loudly.

END FLASHBACK

Shadow felt sorry for Rouge. He wished that Nails had never touched him, "I'm sorry, Rouge."

It made Rouge mad to even think about that horrible day. She hit her hand with her fist, "I hate her!" She shouted with anger.

"Let me get this straight, Nails is a witch and what is she trying to accomplish in all this?"

"I thought it was obvious. She has a crush on you. She's doing this to impress you."

"Maybe I can talk to her."

Rouge sighed, "You can't get through that woman's skull. She won't listen, besides she'll kill anyone that stands in her way until she gets what she wants. Her magic is evil and dangerous." She took off her black cloak exposing her appealing black dress and with matching black high heel shoes. Her exposed back showed the huge mark that Nails had left after their last fight.

Shadow's eyes widened, "She did that?"

"Yeah and that's not even the half of it", she spread her wings apart and her left wing had a major tear in it. "Because of that bitch I can't fly."

Shadow got out of bed and examined Rouge's wing, "If your wing's injured like this then you need to go to the hospital. They could probably fix it."

Rouge crossed her arms, "I'm not going to some hospital."

Shadow smirked, "Why? Are you scared?"

Rouge gave him an angry look, "I'm not scared!"

Shadow took her hand, "Then lets go."

In the main lobby, the group saw Shadow and Rouge run out of the room and heading for the door.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Tonya asked.

Shadow faced her while still holding Rouge's hand, "I'm taking Rouge to the hospital." He then left the building.

Tonya placed her hands on her hips, "Ever since that woman came here, Shadow's been caring about her more than anything else in the world."

Charmy flew up to her with a smirk, "Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"

"Shut up, Charmy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**TRUTH TIME**

Later that evening at the hospital, Shadow and Rouge were waiting for the doctor to come in the room.

Rouge was laying in bed a little nervous, but she didn't want to say she was in front of Shadow.

Shadow looked over to her, "Nervous?"

"No", she said quickly.

The doctor then came in the room with a kind smile, "Ready Miss Bat?"

"I guess", she said frightened.

"Don't worry your wing will be fine."

Shadow began to leave.

Rouge grabbed his wrist, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the guys", he answered.

"Will you be back?"

"Of course. I'll come back after your surgery."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Rouge tried to smile as he left.

Later Shadow came back to the Chaotix exhausted, "What a rough day. Lance is trying to kill me, Rouge returns, Nails is evil, and now I have to explain about Rouge if the guys ask." He sighed, "I hope not."

When he stepped his foot in the building, Vector approached him with a confusing look, "Shadow, we need to talk."

"About what?" Shadow already knew what it was about.

"That white bat. How does she know you?"

He started to explain, "Well uh, two years ago I met her while she was trying to escape from a money loving weasel that wanted money from her. He threatened to hurt her sister, Nails if he didn't get the money from her. So I decided to help her rescue her sister and it was successful."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"There wasn't enough time to tell you. Those girls needed my help badly or else they could've died. Besides Vector, you would've killed me because I didn't receive any money from those girls."

"So you did it for free!" Vector shouted in stress.

Espio was upset that Shadow never told him about this before, "No Shadow, you would never keep secrets from me. We're best friends."

"I know. I'm sorry, Espio", Shadow said with guilt.

Espio crossed his arms, "You should."

"So is she your girlfriend?" Tonya said out of nowhere.

"No we're just close friends."

"And the other?"

"You mean her slut ass sister? Hell no!"

"You're not lying right?"

Shadow was getting suspicious about her questions, "What are you getting at, Ton?"

Tonya started to blush, "Nothing! I'm just concerned about you that's all."

Charmy smiled at her, "Close call huh?"

Tonya took her fist and punched Charmy in the head, "Shut up!"

Shadow faced Vector, "I want you guys to tell me or Rouge if you've seen a black bat that looks like the exact opposite of Rouge."

"Why?" Vector asked.

"Because that black bat is her sister. Nails is an evil witch. You have to be careful when you're around her. She'll use her black magic to control you."

"Thanks for telling us", Espio said.

Shadow began to leave.

"Now where are you going?" Tonya asked.

"I'm going to check on Rouge", he then left.

Later that night at the hospital, Shadow came into Rouge's room and shook her lightly to wake her up.

Rouge slowly opened her eyes and was happy to see Shadow by her side. She quickly hugged him, "Shadow, you came back."

"You thought I wasn't?"

She laid her head against the pillow. She took her hand and started to stroke Shadow's arm. "I missed you."

He sat down on her bed, "I did too."

"Did you tell them?"

"What?"

"About me and my sister?"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah they needed to know."

Rouge placed her hand on his cheek, "I want to get out of this hospital."

Shadow placed his hand on hers, "They'll let you go tomorrow. By the way, how's your wing."

"It hurts like hell. I don't think they fixed it at all."

Shadow looked at her wing with stitches on it, "You won't be able to fly for a while, but you will soon."

"Shadow, are you going to stay with me?"

Shadow made a slight smile, "Yeah I'll keep you company."

Rouge took her finger and playfully touched his black coat like she wanted him to take it off.

Shadow knew what she was trying to do. Once he took off his coat, his red short sleeve shirt was reveled.

Rouge touched his exposed arm, "Shad, have you been working out?"

"Running." He then saw Rouge kissing up and down on his arm. His eyes widened, "No fence, but you're starting to remind me of your sister."

She smirked, "At least we have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"We both like you." Afterwards she started to laugh.

Shadow didn't think it was funny at all. "Very funny", he said in a cold voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**NEW MEMBER**

That next day Shadow took Rouge out of the hospital and took her to the Chaotix. When they arrived, Espio ran up to them. "About time you got back. Where were you last night? I tried calling you, but no answer."

"Sorry, Es. I was keeping Rouge company at the hospital."

Espio crossed his arms, "What's wrong with you! She's a big girl! She can keep her own self company!"

"She just had surgery! Don't throw a fit just because I'm spending more time with her!"

Espio pointed at Rouge, "Ever since she came here, that's all you've been thinking about! It's like we're not even friends anymore!"

Shadow glared at the chameleon, "If that's how you feel then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"We shouldn't", Espio ran out of the building before tears came to him.

Rouge watched as he ran towards the city, "What's up with him?"

Shadow grabbed her hand, "Who cares."

Charmy flew up to them, "What's wrong with Espio?"

"He's acting like a bitch."

Vector walked up to them, "You brought Rouge here huh?"

"Vector, could Rouge have a job here?"

Vector didn't think Shadow would mention something like that. "What? Well uh I need to think about this for a sec."

Rouge looked over to Shadow, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You have nothing else to do", Shadow said.

Vector then made his decision, "Okay she can have a job here." He took out a badge that had the symbol of the Chaotix on it and gave it to her.

Rouge held the badge tightly. She looked up at Vector, "What do I have to do?"

"Your job is to reload our weapons. Sound simple enough?"

Rouge nodded.

"You're gonna need a partner when we're on missions."

"I want Shadow."

Vector shook his head, "Shadow already has a partner and that's Espio."

"Not anymore", Shadow said with anger.

"Why not?" Vector asked.

Shadow crossed his arms, "Because he's acting like an ass."

"If you don't want to be paired with Espio anymore then I guess it's okay."

Rouge hugged Shadow, "Hear that? We're partners, partner."

Shadow tried to smile despite that he was worried about Espio.

Later at the park, Espio was sitting on the short grass crying, until a woman approached him.

She kneeled down at him and placed her hand on his back, "What's wrong, handsome?"

Espio was startled by the woman and looked over to her quickly. She was a black bat that looked exactly like Rouge. He didn't take action right away. "Nails?"

"You know my name? You must have heard from my sister or perhaps Shadow."

"Rouge actually."

"Rouge? You know her?"

"Yeah."

Nails took her finger and wiped away some of his tears from his cheek, "Don't cry, love. Tell me what's wrong."

"Shadow...he'd rather hang around with Rouge than with me. Ever since that bitch showed up, he's been acting like she's apart of him. I think he even forgot the reason why we're friends. I want that bitch dead."

Nails began to think that Rouge came to warn Shadow about her, 'Rouge is such an annoyance.' "What's your name?"

"Espio."

"Espio, love I can get rid of that bat for you."

"Really?"

Nails nodded, "You and Shadow will be friends again. I promise." She placed her hand on his leg, "Now tell me, love. Where is she?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**REUNION**

Later in Shadow's office, Shadow sitting in his desk chair putting away papers until Rouge came in uninvited. Shadow placed the rest of his papers on his desk and had his attention on her, "What do you want?"

She slowly walked in his office, "Just checking on you, partner."

Shadow sighed, "Did you reload the guns?"

"Sure did. I have nothing else to do. Do you?"

"Organizing files."

Rouge laughed a bit, "Papers? I thought you were second in command?"

"I am and organizing these papers are important."

Rouge once again laughed, "Right." She walked towards the door and locked it.

"Why the hell did you lock the door?"

Rouge seductively walked towards Shadow. She then got on him with her legs spread apart. "I haven't seen your handsome face in so long."

"What's your point?"

Her nose met his, "I love you, Shad."

"I...love you too." Her lips met his and he didn't try to pull away. He liked her lips on his. He placed his hand under her black dress sliding it across her smooth leg.

She moaned. "Oh, Shad", she whispered. She took his zipper to his pants and unzipped it.

Shadow then quickly pulled away, "Not now."

"Why not? We're not doing anything."

"Shadow!" A girl screamed from the outside of the door.

"That was Tonya!" Shadow removed Rouge off him and ran out the door with her following.

When they came out the room, they saw everyone unconscious on the floor and saw the black bat responsible with a yellow staff in her hands.

Rouge's eyes widened, "Nails! That bitch!" She started to run up to her with her fist in the air.

Nails smirked, "Rouge, my little sister..." Her red eyes glowed and Rouge was sent towards the wall. Nails walked up to her slowly, "At last we meet once again."

Rouge looked up at her with rage, "How dare you come here."

Nails made an evil smile, "I came here to finish what I started." Her staff turned into a spear. She raised the spear in the air ready to strike down on her until a machete blade prevented her from doing so. She looked over the black hedgehog that was stopping her, "Shadow!"

Shadow struggled while trying to keep the spear away from Rouge, "Don't you touch her."

"Hey sexy, wouldn't you rather join me in world conquest?"

Shadow finally had the strength to knock the spear out of her hands. The spear slid over to the other side of the room.

Nails watched as it did then she looked over at Shadow helping Rouge off the floor. She placed her hands on her hips, "Why are you helping that weak girl? She's not strong like us."

Rouge was full of anger again. She ran towards Nails and tried to hit her, but Nails had used her powers and punched Rouge in the stomach without even touching her. Rouge fell to the floor holding her stomach.

Shadow once again helped her up.

Rouge looked over to Shadow, "How are we going to beat her?"

"I got a plan." Shadow walked over to Nails and grabbed her around her waist.

Rouge was deeply confused, 'What the hell? Is this his plan?'

Nails felt his hand on her butt. She gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I thought this was what you wanted."

Nails smiled, "You do like me."

Rouge was still lost, 'What is he doing to her? I thought he loved me? Wait a minute...I get it! Shadow's distracting her so I can hit her without her noticing. Shad, you're a genius! I'd better act fast before he throws up.' Rouge spotted a gun laying beside her. She quickly picked it up and aimed it at Nails. She quickly pulled the trigger and shot Nails in her back.

Nails was bleeding from her mouth. She was going to die. She faced Shadow one last time, "Shadow..."

Shadow glared at the dying bat, "Later, Nails." He dropped her lifeless body on the floor. He ran over to Rouge, "Great aim."

Rouge looked over to the rest of the group waking up and getting off the floor.

Charmy yawned, "That was a nice nap."

"You mean you guys were sleeping the whole time?" Shadow was relieved.

Vector looked over at the black bat's dead body, "What happened here?"

Rouge smiled, "Nothing much."

They then saw a purple chameleon coming through the door, first noticing Nails's bloody body on the floor. He faced Vector, "I'm sorry I ran off." It made him angry when he still saw Rouge alive. He clenched his fits.

Vector walked up to him, "Es, if you didn't mind. Shadow wanted Rouge as his new partner, so your new partner is Tonya."

Espio now wanted to cry, 'How could he replace me with her? Does he hate me that bad?'

"Es? Es? Espio!" Vector was trying to get Espio's attention.

Espio finally snapped out of it, "I'm going to go home. I don't feel well." He slowly walked out the building noticing that his friendship with Shadow was officially over.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

Later that night, Shadow brought Rouge to his house. He decided to let her stay at his house for the time being.

When Rouge first stepped in his house, it smelled like cigarettes. She tried to smile, "It smells so delightful in here."

Shadow looked at her confused, "Smells like cigarettes to me."

"It does. I didn't know you smoked."

"Uh yeah sorry."

"It's okay. Your place, do what you want."

Shadow took her hand, "I'll show you my room." He took her upstairs into his room.

When they got there, Rouge spotted his bed and pushed him on it. She got on top of him and started to kiss him.

Shadow pulled away from her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"About to make love to you."

Shadow pushed her off him and got on top of her instead. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Rouge smiled, "Why don't you lead."

Shadow took off his coat and threw it on the floor along with the rest of his clothes.

Rouge did as well.

Shadow kissed down her neck to her breasts.

Rouge moaned while she slid her hand down his bare back.

Shadow's penis became erect. He then stuck in his penis in her vagina.

Instead of moaning Rouge started to scream. She felt his fluid enter her body. Her screaming then lowered as she got used to it. She began to move along with him.

Shadow then took his penis out of her vagina.

Rouge panted heavily and Shadow did the same. She put the sperm covered tip of his penis in her mouth and started to suck on it. She hated the horrible taste, but she couldn't stop herself.

Shadow then held her close to him. They both fell back on the bed exhausted. Shadow kissed her once more. "I love you, Rouge."

"And I love you, Shadow."

Afterwards they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**PROBLEMS ARISI**NG

That next day at Shadow's house, Shadow woke up in his bed nude without Rouge. He looked around his room a bit, "Rouge?" He then spotted a note on his desk. He walked over to his desk, picked the note up and read it.

_Shadow,_

_Went to the Chaotix early. Didn't want to wake you. By the way last night was fun. We should do that more often, partner._

_Love, Rouge_

Shadow threw the note away. He sighed, "That's so her."

When Shadow got to the Chaotix, he surprisingly saw Espio there. He walked up to him, "Es, I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I thought you were trying to separate Rouge from me. Do you forgive me?"

Espio had his arms crossed not looking happy with his apology, "No! I can't believe you! How could you replace me with her?"

"Espio, I didn't do it to get back at you. I did that so I could train her a bit more. She's just starting. I have to look after her. This doesn't mean I hate you."

"You had sex with her."

"What? How did you know?"

"I came to your house last night to apologize, but I saw that I came at a bad time."

"I didn't see you."

"Your door was unlocked and when I stepped in the house, I heard screams coming from upstairs in your room."

Shadow felt like an idiot for not locking his door. "You're right I love her, but it doesn't mean our friendship is over."

"Forget it, Shadow", Espio walked away while Rouge approached him.

Rouge noticed what happened and was wondering if Shadow was going to be okay about it, "You okay?"

Shadow nodded, "I'm fine." He took her hand, "Come on, I have to show you something." He then led her to a small vault.

"What's in here?" Rouge asked.

"Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds? Wait a minute...emeralds?"

Shadow nodded, "All seven of these emeralds have a huge amount of power, but we only use these for emergencies."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"So I can give you the access code to the vault just in case something happens to the rest of us."

"What's the code?"

"Trust."

"Trust huh? Let me guess Vector came up with that?"

"Well he is the leader of this whole operation. Just remember don't go into this vault unless necessary."

Rouge nodded, "Sure, partner."

Shadow sighed and walked away.

Rouge stared at the vault containing the emeralds. She made an evil smile, 'Shadow, you stupid hedgehog. Soon those emeralds will be mine.'


End file.
